1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rocket toy having a nose cone that drops off in flight to permit deployment of a parachute attached to the rocket body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The excitement of the space age has led to the widespread popularity of toys related to rocketry and space adventure. Unfortunately, most rocket toys seek realism by complexity, and thus are very expensive. A profusion of rocket models can be bought at low cost, but for the most part these are merely decorative. They are placed on a display shelf, and offer no source of active amusement or test of skill to the owner. An object of the present invention is to provide a rocket toy that is realistic yet inexpensive, and which provides the user with activity and test of skill.
Several steps accompany the flight of a rocket in sub-orbital trajectory. Typically, these include the launch, stage separation during upward flight or at the apex of the trajectory, and reentry and recovery of the rocket, often with the use of a parachute. Another object of the present invention is to simulate these steps in a rocket toy. Other rockets are designed to operate without stage separation or recovery; these may be used as interceptors. A further object of the inventive toy is to simulate such interceptor rocket operation.